1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to door handle systems for automotive vehicles.
2. Discussion
Exterior door handles may permit a user to open a door of a vehicle. If the door is unlatched from the vehicle, the user may pull on the handle to open the door. If the door is unlocked but not unlatched from the vehicle, actuating the door handle may unlatch the door from the vehicle.
Unauthorized entry into a vehicle may include the unauthorized actuation of a door handle to unlatch a door from the vehicle.